A letter
by Leonette Sarasz
Summary: it starts with a misunderstanding and a goodbye... it ends with a letter..Yuuram..change.. wackyness
1. a letter

**A/n : Feeling a little mushy at the moment… **

** Still not mine… --**

**Warning: spoiler.. OOC-ness**

**---------------------------OoO-----------------------------**

_This is right after Yuuri left on the last episode of this anime… just incased somebody didn't watch the last episode.. Please refer to somebody else.. cause I can't remember the details of it.. sorry !_

_OoOoOo_

Wolfram went running inside the castle to his and Yuuri's bedchamber right after Yuuri's departure to earth. That was the last chance for him to tell Yuuri that he loved him even if he doesn't love him back..

So here he is.. crying hard because of broken hearted…. "Damn that hennachoko !! Why are you saying Sayonara as though you where saying it to me only?? With that sad and broken voice…." Wolfram said while landing on the big bed.

"Damn you, damn you..Yuuri !! I love you… why can't you just love me back ???

_I just wanted you to comfort me, _

_when I called you late last night you see,_

_I was fallin' into love,_

_Oh yes, I was crashin' into love_

_Oh of all the words you said to me_

_About life, the truth and bein' free _

_Boy I live off how you make me feel_

_So I question all this bein' real_

_Cuz I'm not afraid to love_

_For the first time I'm not afraid of love_

_And you showed me what life needs to be_

_How I long to hear you say to me beneath the clear blue skies_

_Just to think you live inside of me_

_I had no idea how this could be…_

_Now I'm crazy for your love_

_Can't believe I'm crazy for your love_

_The words you said you said to me_

_And you showed me where I wanna be…._

Oh, Yuuri… all I wanna be is by your side…"

Hugging Yuuri's pillow tighter, until…

"Eh.. What's this ??" pulling a red envelope _inside _the pillow. 'A letter ?? For me ? Is it from Yuuri ?' millions question popping out of Wolfram's mind.

But he decided to open it since his name is written there. It was Yuuri's handwriting…

It says….

_Dear Wolfram,_

_I know by the time you read this it will be too late… for us… or not.. I guess I really am a wimp aren't I ?? Can't even say it in front of my own fiancé… _

_What I want to say is that I… ermm… here.. I wrote you a little something…_

_All the while you were in front of me I never realized_

_I jus' can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes_

_I didn't see it, I can't believe it_

_Oh but I feel it…_

_As I look into your eyes I see all the reasons why_

_My life's worth a thousand skies_

_You're the simplest love I've known_

_And the purest one I'll own _

_know you'll never be alone_

_And I promise you this time_

_I'll see it in your eyes_

_Though these words I say are true_

_They still fail to capture you_

_As mere words can only do_

_Keeping my feet on the ground…._

_You're my greatest love of all…_

_All I want to say is…_

_I LOVE YOU…. _

_Please wait for me…_

_p/s : if I ever get back.. Can we start it all over again ?? I will TRY and get over with my " I'M-NOT-GAY" issue… although.. I think Shori is gay also… oh and I've heard that full-blooded Mazoku can get pregnant ?? ww-well…. Erm… scratch that..Oo _

_Your fiancé,_

_Shibuya Yuuri_

Wolfram HAS to blush at that last comment… " He loves me… he loves me.. Does Yuuri really loves me ?? " Wolfram is at the urge of tears again. "what am I gonna do ?? should I wait for that hennachoko??"

……………………………………

**A/n: Sooo… what do you think ?? I wrote it last night, so it's short and a cliff hanger..(sort-of) **

Read n review… opinions or flame are accepted with an open arms… I _try_ to write the second chap in a hurry…


	2. Conrad's drunk !

**Minna-san!!! Thank you soo much for the reviews….. **

**Mood: Wacky **

**A/n: Ok…I decided that I'm going to make this a One-Shot series… Sooo… bear with me ne ?? Oh and sorry if there's any error, cause English is not my thing… **

**Disclaimer: If I am an Ohtori's heir heiress (?) maybe I buy KKM… **

**Warning: OOC-ness (VERY) and…… a song lyric..**

**---------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

Conrad is _really…I mean…REALLY drunk !! _

Cause of Yozak's celebrating on Yuuri's returned…They were at Conrad's room _way_ late at night….

"Man… hic… how I wish that… hrmm…. Tt-that Yuuri isn't engaged !! ..hic." While swaying another jug of beer in Conrad's hand.

"ahahaha…..ermmm…why's t-that ??..burp…"

"ehehe… cause…." Suddenly Conrad was moving from his chair and climb his bed.. to Yozak's amusement… Conrad suddenly singing !

"Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your fiance!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your boyfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your boyfriend

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about ya all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the motherfucking prince

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

he's like so whatever

And you could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your boyfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your boyfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your boyfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your fiance disappear

I don't want to hear you say his name ever again

(And again and again and again!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your boyfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

he's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! You are kidding right ??" Yozak laugh _very_ hard at that while rolling to the floor and tears in his eyes.

"ehehehehe… well… maybe…" His smiling widely with a tint of cherry at his cheek..

_BUT!!…. suddenly… The door burst open to revealed a…._

_Blushing Yuuri, an angry Wolfram, an annoyed Gwendal and a flustered Gunter… all were wearing their pajamas except Wolfram of course…_

"erm…. Hic…hic.. did you guys listen to that song I sing ??…" asked a very embarrassed Conrad while avoiding everyone's eyes.

"yeah… what was that about Conrad ??" with Gwendal's eyebrows raising.

Suddenly there's a thump sound…

_A fainting Conrad_….

(a/n: I think he passed out of embarrassment…much)

"WELLER-KYO!!!!… You were cheating with Yuuri ?? MY fiancé ???" wolfram's is going to burn this castle if somebody doesn't explained this situation soon…

"Wolf… You know I won't cheat on you any more… after what... we... did tonight…please… let's get back to sleep… Conrad is just drunk… he won't remember any of this tomorrow…." Said Yuuri (ahem…the wised here and yet still blushing..) who was obviously sleepy and tired… with what… we just ignore it…

"oh…yea…commond…let's get back to bed" with that, Wolfram drag Yuuri to _their_ bedroom..

"well… Yozak… I leave Conrad in your hands… Good night…" Gwendal is leaving with a nose-bleed Gunter…

" Right…. Night…"

"hmmm…. What am I suppose to do with him ??? hehehe" with a mischief smile at Yozak's face…

Finis

OoOoOoOoOo

**Well…I've been bugged with this story idea ever since I listen to Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend song…**

**It's VERY different from my previous fics… **

**Hehehe… **

**R & R !!! **


End file.
